


Another Japanese Person!

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, aomine still plays basketball so chill, he's just training to be a pilot, just a brief scene of her scolding aomine, ok momoi doesn't really show up that much, probably starbucks but who cares really, sadly kise doesn't, takes place in a random cafe in america
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re the first barista who finally wrote my name correctly so I’ll buy you a coffee and a muffin on your break AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Japanese Person!

**Author's Note:**

> Words written in bold are spoken in Japanese.

 Oh god, it was another one of those cafes that required the barista to write his name down. He hates those so much. Kise Ryouta had gone all the way to America from Japan, just to study piloting. The only problem was that the American baristas simply couldn’t spell Kise properly. It was always “Kissay”, “Keese”, “Keesay” or “Cisay”. Would it hurt their brains to spell “Kise”?

 

 **“Are you serious? I swear, if one more barista spells my name wrongly again, I’m going to wring that guy’s neck,”** Kise mutters as he approaches the counter.

**“Haha! In that case, I sure hope I spell your name correctly. So, order and name?”**

 Kise’s head whips up to face the source of the voice.

 

**“You speak Japanese?”**

 A tall, tanned, dark blue haired male stands before him in a green apron with a grin on his face. Pinned on his apron is a name tag with “Aomine D.” written on it

 

**“Name’s Aomine Daiki, born and raised in Japan. So order and name?”**

  **“Oh, uh one Latte, name’s Kise,”** Kise stutters, taken aback by the presence of another Japanese.  

 

 “One latte for Kise **coming right up!”**

* * *

 When Kise goes to collect his order, he’s pleasantly surprised to see that his name has been spelt correctly. Glancing at the counter, he sees Aomine raise an eyebrow at him and tips his head in gratitude. The tanned blunet pretends to wipe some sweat from his brow, as if he’s relieved to have escaped a death sentence. They probably would’ve continued with their interactions had a pink haired colleague of Aomine’s not yelled at him to get back to work, to which Aomine rubs his neck sheepishly and goes back to taking orders. A smile on his face, Kise sits at a table nearby. Oh well, he’d wait for Aomine’s shift to be over to thank him for spelling his name correctly.

* * *

 Thankfully, it takes a mere 20 minutes for Aomine to be done. Upon seeing Aomine walk out of the “Staff only” door with no apron on, Kise immediately waves him over. Aomine’s sharp eyes see the gesture and he strolls over to Kise’s table, a smile plastered on his face.

 

**“So, Aomine, thank you for that. No one in America has spelt my name correctly before. How about I treat you to some coffee and a muffin?”**

  **“Oh that? Nah, it’s fine. Afterall, a Japanese must know how to spell his fellow man’s name, no?”** Aomine waves off the offer.

 

**“I insist! I need to thank you for spelling my name properly. It gets really annoying when everyone spells your name wrongly, you know?”**

**“If that’s the case, then I’ll have cappuccino and a blueberry muffin. Man, I’ve always wanted to try out the blueberry muffins here.”**

  **“And now you’ll have the opportunity to eat it, for free!”** Kise beams before walking to the counter.

 

 It’s in the moment that Kise flashes his sunny grin that Aomine is wonderstruck for a moment. The sheer amount of happiness in that expression - not to mention the really handsome face - astounds him.

* * *

  **“So, what brings you here to America? It’s a long way from Japan, you know?”** Kise asks Aomine as he lifts his cup of coffee for a sip.

 

 Aomine stops stuffing his face with the muffin for a moment to give a muffled reply, **“Ambarar ayots.”**

 

  **“Uh… Pardon? What did you say it was?”** Deciphering muffled words isn’t Kise’s forte.

 

 This time, Aomine swallows the food in his mouth and gives a clear reply.

 

**“NBA tryouts. You?”**

 

 Sure, this guy was built, but _the_ NBA? No way.

 

**“I’m not kidding. I mean I was the ace throughout middle school and high school. Our teams were always in the top three in competitions. My friends said that I should give it a shot and I thought, why not? I mean, if I fail then I’ll just go back to Japan and become a police officer. No biggie.”**

 Wow. Aomine sure was amazing. Top three in all competition for six years? Amazing. Perhaps he does stand a chance after all.

 

**“Now that I’ve said my piece, what brings you to the land of the free?”**

 Kise laughs, **“Nothing as ambitious as you. Just training to be** **a pilot.”**

 

**“You had better pass the training and become a fully fledged pilot. That way, when I want to go back to Japan to visit people, you can fly that plane and give me a discounted price.”**

 Kise chuckles, **“Pretty sure it doesn’t work that way but okay then.”**

**“Hey now, don’t crush a poor man’s dreams ‘kay?”**

 

  **“Haha! Oh, by the way, what’s mister future NBA player doing here, working as a barista?”** Kise is curious, why is he working here instead of training or something?

 

  **“Ah that. You see, NBA has this whole registration fee thing and my parents thought that it’ll be a great idea to make me earn my own money to pay for it. So here I am, forced to work as a poor barista, serving coffee to people and being forced to cut down on basketball training. Honestly, the basketball standards here are so much higher than in Japan and I’m stuck in here with less opportunities to play with strong opponents,”** Aomine sighs, the streetball games here are always fun.

 

 Kise stares at the basketball dork before him. _What an interesting person, willing to go to such lengths just to play some sport._ Kise’s smile widens by a fraction. _Perhaps he could get his number, it would be refreshing to have a Japanese friend who understands him after of all those Americans._

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story just came to me when I read number 10 on this list ( http://thescreamingguy.tumblr.com/post/128414209979/mitsouparker-10-aus-i-would-really-like-to ). I’m also very sorry for the awkward interactions between them. I’m hopeless at human interaction.


End file.
